nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Throne
A throne, , is a special dungeon feature that occurs both in throne rooms and in special areas such as the Castle. Attempting to loot a throne while confused and carrying gold generates a throne room monster and deposits a random amount of your gold in its inventory ("The exchequer accepts your contribution"). However, if there is a chest on the level, the gold is put in that without creating a monster ("Thank you for your contribution to reduce the debt"). Large boxes do not count. The throne is not destroyed in the process. Sitting on a throne :This section is based on thrn-343.txt. The usual way to interact with a throne is to sit on it. As with all dungeon features, you cannot sit on a throne if you are mounted, levitating, engulfed, or if there are items in the square. When you sit on a throne, there is a 2/3 chance that nothing happens. * "You feel somehow out of place..." * "You feel very comfortable here." (if you are polymorphed into royal monster) Otherwise, there is an equal 1/13 chance of one of the following: Whether anything happened or not, if you are still sitting on the throne (haven't teleported away), there is a 1/3 chance that the throne will then disappear. * "The throne vanishes in a puff of logic." The phrase "vanishes in a puff of logic," is taken from the Douglas Adams comedy series, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. To be precise, it comes from an aside where humanity convinces God that He doesn't exist, and God "vanishes in a puff of logic." Kicking a throne It is also possible to #kick a throne, in the hopes of knocking loose some gold and valuable gems. However, the potential advantages of sitting on a throne far outweigh the benefits of additional treasure. If you have negative luck, or treasure has previously been kicked from the throne, there is a 1/3 chance of destroying the throne, which will exercise dexterity and leave behind d200 gold pieces. * "CRASH! You destroy the throne." * "CRASH! You destroy it." (if blind) If you have positive luck, and treasure has not already been kicked from the throne, there is a 1/3 chance of dislodging some loot: 201 to 500 gold pieces, and a number of gems equal to your luck + 1, up to a maximum of 6. * "You kick loose some ornamental coins and gems!" * "You kick something loose!" (if blind) If neither of the above effects occur, there is a 1/4 chance that you may trigger a (hidden, and untriggerable any other way) trap door. * "The floor opens up under you!" followed by "The hole in the ceiling above you closes up." If you didn't get any of the above, you get a hurt foot; your dexterity and strength are abused, there is a 1/3 chance of your right leg being hurt for 6 to 10 turns, and you lose d5 HP (d3 HP if your constitution is greater than 15). * "Ouch! That hurts!" Strategy Given these possibilities, it is safest to take the following precautions before sitting on a throne: * Drop all your gold, or stash it in a container, so it won't be taken away. This should be easy as a throne room normally contains a chest that you can temporarily use to stash your coins. * Have a unicorn horn so that you can undo bad effects such as blindness and attribute loss. * Have positive luck. * Be able to deal with several monsters if they appear. In addition, it can be helpful to do the following: * Heal to within 5 points of maximum. * Take out any items you would like identified. * Stow any items you would prefer unidentified. * Decide what you would like to wish for. * Decide which single species you would like to genocide. * Put on a ring of teleport control if you have one available and don't otherwise have teleport control. If the throne causes you to teleport and you have teleport control, you should choose to teleport to a different square rather than remain on the throne. This eliminates the chance that the throne will disappear from that use. Confused looting (with gold and without a chest) is fairly safe and cheap. It can be a great source of dragons and things that they provide (scales, corpses (resistances), loot, pets). If you have positive luck, kicking the throne to obtain the gems and gold is always safe (except from a bones), as the throne can always be looted exactly once in this way. Because the number of gems created this way is not random, it can be used to determine your luck if it is under 5. Additionally, because a non-cursed luck stone will increase your luck by 3, it is possible to identify a gray stone as luckstone if your base luck is 0; if you are able to knock loose 4 gems, then you are carrying a luckstone. SLASH'EM In SLASH'EM, sitting on a throne can only grant a wish if your luck is at least 8. If your luck is not high enough, your luck will be increased by 5 rather than by 1. Otherwise thrones behave exactly as in Vanilla. Encyclopedia entry See also *thrn-343.txt References Category:Dungeon features